Mars
Mars, the God of War, born Ludwig, is the central antagonist of Saint Seiya Omega. He was sealed by Seiya years ago, though his resurrection was imminent. Mars' goal is to destroy the world as it is and create a whole new world using the planet of his namesake. Mars can use the element of darkness. Now, he is the Galaxy King within the New Axis Powers. Profile and Stats Alias: God of War, God of Fire Tier: High 5-A, likely 4-C Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Star level Speed: FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: At least Class XMJ Durability: Superhuman without Cloth, Multi-Planet level with Mars Galaxy Background Physical Appearance Mars is a tall, muscular being with no physical features after giving up his life as a human. Most of his appearance is the Mars Galaxy armor that he's wearing. Personality In the past, Ludwig prove to be a kind and gentle person. He has also shown a great love for his children to the point of wanting to build a new paradise for the good of them; the death of his beloved was what led him to become Mars and want to rebuild the world, despite the title of god of war who holds. He has a quiet and thoughtful mood. Despite what others may prejudice for being an enemy of Athena, Mars is not an evil person. Mars wants to create a world of peace, where there is violence, suffering, and others, a true paradise for people. But to keep that world, "the strong should dominate the weak." In his view, the Earth has already reached its limit and Athena has proved capable not a goddess. Although a marked aversion to Athena for their incompetence to protect the earth, Mars keeps one thing in common with her than other gods have not shown: Mars would be able to become a martyr so that peace will reign forever. That is, if anyone had to sacrifice for the future of any dream they would like. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Darkness Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Mars can create, shape, and manipulate the element of darkness, and (possibly) shadow. Fire Manipulation: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Telekinesis: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Endurance: Invulnerability: Immortality: Godly Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Rubellu Sidus Gungnir: Mars uses his Cosmo to launch thousands of red spears in the air, falling on an opponent with devastating force. If the opponent is close, while spears fall on it, creates a Mars in his hand and strikes against its target in the form of a powerful punch. Murus Ignis: Mars creates three flames from his fingers, going towards the opponent. When touched, the little flames turn into a huge wall of fire, engulfing the victim in a whirlwind of flames. Rubellu Sidus Storm: Mars, using the cosmos of Darkness, casts a huge storm that covers the opponent. While the enemy is inside the storm, he is hit by numerous energy beams. Rubellu Sidus Meteor: Mars launches many meteors from his own body to hit his opponent. These meteors can also unite and form a single powerful attack. Equipment Mars Galaxy: Relationships Family * Allies * Rivals * Enemies *Bronze Saints Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:God Category:Roman God Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Martian Army Category:New Axis Powers Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Tier 4 Class